Gold Rush
Gold Rush is a 2014 UK Animated Film Produced, Directed and Written by IRmjii. The story revolves around SpongeBob who finds life stressful and wishes he can be rich. When it comes true it makes him and every one else in Bikini Bottom amazed. His wife however finds it irritating. Synopsis SpongeBob is your typical average sea sponge who works for a living and lives in a small house. Everyday when he comes home from work at 4:00pm he has to put up with his wife's nagging or the sound of his babies. Everyday problems arise for him which makes him depressed. One day, when he comes home from an average usual day from work, he wishes he was a extremely rich man with a rich house. The next day he gets zapped by lightning and ends up getting knocked out. When he wakes up in the morning, he finds he is a massive house and he is in a four poster bed. Confused, he explores the house to see what else is inside and finds pictures of him and his wife Janet. Getting even more confused, he hears the sound of the newspaper being pushed though the door. When he looks at it he finds on the front page that he is the richest man on earth. This makes him think he has magical powers and tests them out by wishing for a chocolate bar and it appears. His wife wakes up and finds she is in a rich house. SpongeBob tells her the news which surprises her. SpongeBob then decides to go check on the babies but gets shocked after he finds they are not there. SpongeBob and Janet spend a hour looking for them until they spot a message that reads "You do not have the babies any more due to the wish you made. The babies are with another family" SpongeBob is happy, but Janet is angry and demands SpongeBob to undo the wish, but SpongeBob refuses and proceeds to go to work. When he gets to work he notices everyone cheering and clapping. SpongeBob heads to the office to apologize for being late but gets told he is the manager of the company. This causes SpongeBob to get even more excited. As soon as work is done he leaves the office where everyone he sees treats him like royalty. When he arrives home his wife is fuming up to the point where an argument is made but SpongeBob ignores it. SpongeBob walks out to a meeting he needs to attend to. Janet then hatches a plan to make SpongeBob embarrassed and lose all of his money so he can undo the wish. First, she tries to spread lies about him on telly so the fans lose their respect for him. To do this, she replaces SpongeBob's original script that was used for an autobiography documentary about him, but it backfires when she sees it only attracted more fans. When SpongeBob comes home he attempts to go to bed but Janet wants to talk. After talking about undoing the wish he shouts at her and goes to bed. Janet is annoyed and turns on the telly. When she does she keeps on seeing his face on each program which makes her really mad, so she throws the remote at the telly causing it to break like glass. For her next plan, she tries get him to walk around with his birthday suit on for a live speech he has to do. Unfortunately that also fails as everyone thinks he is very brave, and they all dress like him until the speech is over. When he comes home his wife is about to tell him to undo the wish but he ignores her and watches a program that insults Janet, saying "she just doesn't compare to SpongeBob". Janet gets to the breaking point and becomes determined to undo the wish. For the next 2 days she plans out the ultimate plot to undo the wish that made him rich. She goes to the store and buys a butcher's knife. She calls one of his friends on the mobile phone, Patrick, to spend the night. When Patrick is asleep, she murders Patrick, then covers the knife in blood. Once that's done, she puts the knife in SpongeBob's hand. Then she takes a picture of the dead body and then SpongeBob with the knife the next morning. After that she takes it to the news station to report it. When the news comes on everyone starts a riot to have him arrested or killed, but when he tries to run the police cuff him and arrest him for murder. At court he claims he hasn't done anything but the judges ignore him and throw him into jail for 15 years. When Janet comes to greet SpongeBob he says that he is sorry for ignoring Janet and that he got too carried away. Janet accepts his apology and claims she did the murder which makes SpongeBob mad and he shouts at her. Janet explains why and SpongeBob decides that being rich is actually bad. SpongeBob then hates the life he is in and decides to wish his life back to normal. The wish works and everything was back to the way it was before (This was before SpongeBob made the wish). SpongeBob returns home from work tired as usual and hears the sound of Janet and starts getting cranky. He then hears the babies crying and begins to wish to be extremely rich and have a rich house. But before he can complete his sentence Janet puts her hand over his mouth and says that you need to make worthwhile and that you just need to hope for the best. The movie ends with them hugging. The Movie Ends. Trivia 1. Patrick comes back to life at the end. 2. This is IRmjii's first film 3. This is IRmjii's first film not relating to any Spin Off 4. Some Countries rate this as a 15 or R for strong voilence. 5. IMDB gave this a 8.5/10 6. Rotten Tomatoes gave this a 70% 7. There was a rumor that The Rembrandts did the soundtrack to the movie until it turned out to be false 8. Sean Scott best known for playing Stifler in American Pie was originally going to voice SpongeBob but was dropped due to him clashing the role with another film. The role was given to Ricky Gervais instead who played Mark in The Invention Of Lying. 9. The original plot was SpongeBob would find a rare coin and is given money for it but was scrapped due to it being boring. 10. The film was originally going to be Live Action but there was so many problems they changed it to animation instead Cast 1. Ricky Gervais as SpongeBob 2. Alyson Hannigigan as Janet 3. Will Ferrel as Newsman 4. Guy Pearce as Patrick 5. Billy Crystal as Narrator Note: This is only the main cast. All minor characters are not featured. Filming Filming began on the 1st October 2014 and finished on the 15th December. It then took 20 days to edit and produce the movie. The initial realease in theaters and cinema's was the 4th January 2015 and the DVD and Blue - Ray version was released on the 10th January 2015. Reception Most of the reviews were mixed. Some really enjoyed it and love the storyline while some found it uninteresting and boring. IMDB gave this an 8.5/10 as they said the film was extremely funny and creative but also thought some parts were slow and dull. Rotten Tomatoes gave this 70% out of 100% as they said it was extremely funny but found some parts were confusing. Another website entitled "TheFilmCritique.com" gave this a 4.5/10 as they found some jokes funny but most of it did not make sense. Soundtrack On the 25th of October 2014 a album entitled "Golden Records: Gold Rush Orignal Movie Soundtrack" was released. It topped the UK charts at number one for 3 weeks with the intro song "Make It Worthwhile" Trailer Reviews Did you like this movie?. Then why not post what you think of it down below?. Don't forget your name. 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. Transcript To Be added.......... Category:Upcoming movies Category:Movies Category:IRmjii